Kick-Ass : Victorious
by raptorhunter18
Summary: Tori and her friends got the letter of their dreams. They get to go to a performing school in New York City. There they meet Dave and Mindy formerly Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. They all slowly form a friendship and bond between everyone. However Mindy and Dave must become their alter egos once more when Red Mist returns and this time a true enemy comes for them but they'll have help.


**Hello everyone out there. I'm here with my second crossover ever. This one will be a crossover between Victorious and Kick-Ass. Now I haven't read the Kick-Ass comics but I have seen the movies and I loved them. This also was a request given to me by Sherizal. I have done a request for him in the past so I guess i did something right. This will feature a Jori paring as well as some others including a Kick-Ass/Victorious paring. Well I'll give y'all a short summary to the story so please R&R thanks.**

**Short Summary : The Victorious group got a letter they had been waiting for. They had gotten accepted to the Manhattan School Of Performing Arts. They are whisked away to New York City where they start their senior year. Dave Lizewski and Mindy Macready have also been accepted into the school. For them it has been a few weeks since they took on crime boss Frank D'Amico and won. Now they try to restart their lives with their new friends from LA. However nothing goes as plan when Red Mist returns for revenge. This time he brought along a true monster. One that kills for sport. Dave and Mindy must become their Alter Egos Kick-Ass and Hit Girl once more. This time their not alone. Takes place between Kick Ass one and two.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with either the Kick-Ass universe or the Victorious universe. This is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not make profit off of.**

**Kick-Ass : Victorious**

**Prologue**

The sun rose over Las Angeles California. People surfed and lounged out on the beach. Among them were seven teens. They all lounged out on beach towels enjoying the sun as it shone down on them. It was nearing the end of their summer vacation, and so they were soaking up as much free time as they could before they returned for their senior year of high school.

Unlike most of the others on the beach they attended Hollywood Arts. It was a performing arts school. All of them were aspiring to be singers, song writers, actors or directors. They had been trying for years to get the scholarship to go to the Manhattan Performance School. It was where many of their classmates had gone. They were all hoping to get that letter.

"Yay, let's go swimming" Cat Valentine called as she tugged at a young man's arm. She was and incredibly beautiful girl. Her red velvet hair bobed around her head as she continued to tug at the young man's arm. That in turn caused her breast to bounce causing the teen to stare at them. She wore a pink bikini that clung tightly to her body.

"Cat, we just ate. We're supposed to wait thirty minutes before we go swimming" Robbie Shapiro protested looking at her as she continued to tug at his arm. His curly hair clung to his head and slightly hung over his glasses. He was a thin man with no muscle mass to him. However what he lacked in physical strength he made up for by being brilliant.

"Come on Robbie" Cat whined as she continued to tug at him.

"Yeah Robbie, what do you got to worry about? If there are sharks in the water they'll leave you alone. You're not even a mouthful for them" Jade West chimed in making Robbie look at her. Her straight black hair went down her back. Near her left eye she had blue and green strips. Her blue eyes looked on as they slowly moved towards the water. She smiled a bit, seeing the look of fear in Robbie's eyes at the idea of sharks. Her slender and beautiful body caught the light as it shined on her pale skin.

"Jade, why did you have to mention sharks?" Tori Vega asked catching her attention. Her hazel eyes locked onto the goth girl who just smiled at her. Her tan skin gleamed in the light as she sat on her towel. She was part Latino giving her the tanned skin that she had. She scowled at Jade who continued to smirk at her.

"If you're that worried about them we could just send Trina into the water to distract them... or scare them off" Jade quipped with a shrug of her shoulders causing the woman she mentioned to let out a whine.

"Hey" Trina Vega whined making Jade just smirk at her. She was Tori's sister being only a year older. She may have been the oldest in the group but she was also the most immature. She would constantly whine about everything or act out to get her way. She scowled at Jade giving her an angry look.

The last two were Beck and Andre. They had been best friends since they were young. They had grown up living a few houses down from each other. Beck was originally from Canada but had moved to the states when he was two years old. He had a muscular body with shaggy brown hair. He was a talented actor and director having the ability to perform either with great talent.

Andre, an African American teen who's best known for his singing. He like Beck had an athletic body. He was muscular and strong. His hair was in a dread lock style. His chocolate skin shined in the light. He was looking at his smartphone watching a video with Beck.

Both started exclaiming before laughing wildly. This earned looks from the three women still with them. They didn't notice them as they kept looking at the phone. They started laughing again causing Jade, Tori, and Trina to trade glances.

"What you two watching?" Tori asked. However neither paid them any attention. Instead her response was them just exclaiming again. She asked again and once again they didn't say anything they just laughed some more. She looked over to Jade who looked back at her and smirked.

Her hand shot out and grabbed the phone from them. This prompted yells from both Andre and Beck. Jade just smirked at them before all three women turned their attention to the video. They looked to see three guys on the screen. A fourth laid on the ground and above him was another man dressed in some green and yellow suit. They watched as the three men ran off and who ever was filming it ran outside.

_"That fucking rocked. Who are you?" _The person filming it questioned keeping the camera on the panting man.

_"I'm Kick-Ass" _the man replied panting as he stared at the camera. It ended and all three woman looked at one another laughing a bit.

"Fake, I bet it was staged" Jade said handing the phone to Andre.

"If it is fake it's well choreographed" Beck said with a shrug before glancing to Trina who was looking at him.

He smirked a bit at her and she returned the smirk a bit. To everyone Beck had been dating Jade but the truth was he was dating Trina. They had kept it hidden from everyone only because Beck was helping Jade. The girl in question was in fact in love with someone, Tori. Her only problem was she wasn't sure if Tori was into her.

Little did Jade know Tori did have feelings for her. She kept it hidden very well, acting like she didn't. She couldn't fight her feelings for Jade. They had been spawned back when Jade had faked a black eye. At first it was hard to conjure anything until Jade stayed and helped her clean up the Black Box theater.

"Who knows, maybe we'll run into him if we get to go to New York" Trina said with a shrug.

"Here's hoping we get to go" Tori said with a shrug and then a smile as she looked at everyone.

XX

Tori and Trina got home around six in the evening. They made it home just in time for dinner. They walked in to find their parents sitting on the couch. Holly looked at them and smiled before standing up quickly. She grabbed two envelopes and smiled even more.

"What's with the smile mom?" Tori asked looking at her.

"Look for yourselves" David said from the couch with a smile.

Tori and Trina looked at one another before taking the envelopes. They looked at the back of them before turning them over. The return address made their jaws drop. They were from Manhattan School of Performing Arts. They had gotten a reply they were hoping for. Both tore the envelopes open and looked at the letters.

"Oh my god, I'm going to New York" Tori said in a half shriek, half shrill.

"Me too" Trina said quickly hugging her sister.

"I'm so proud of you two" Holly said hugging her daughters.

"We both are" David said getting up placing his hands on his daughters shoulders. He smiled pulling them in and kissing them both on their foreheads.

Just then their phones went off alerting them they were receiving text messages. They quickly looked at them to find that their friends were all going too. Robbie, Cat, Jade, Beck, and Andre. All of them had gotten in, they were going with people they knew and it was a relief to them. Now they had to get ready to leave in a few weeks.

XX

_**(Two weeks later)**_

__The group all stood in the terminal of the airport. Their families had all come to send them off. All of them were hugging and saying tearful goodbyes. Tori and Jade stood next to one another both were looking out towards the city. Jade leaned onto a railing looking out at the city.

"Soak it up Vega, this could be the last time we see this city" Jade said motioning her hand across the city.

"Last time, I'm hoping to return here, it's my home after all" Tori said looking from the city to Jade who looked back at her.

"I might just stay in New York" Jade replied with a shrug. It earned a raised eyebrow from Tori. Jade sighed a bit before glancing back as the families continued to say goodbye. "All your families came, my dad couldn't even be bothered to come say goodbye" Jade shrugged before looking back out to the city. "The quicker I leave this city the better."

Tori looked at her before glancing back to see the parents finally leaving. Slowly she turned to look at Jade who was looking back out over the city. Her pale skin gleamed in the light of the sun. Black hair bobbed as she turned her head to look at the Latino next to her. Both stood there looking at one another. Tori opened her mouth to say something.

_"Attention passengers, flight 267 nonstop to New York City is now boarding" _a woman announced over the PA system. Both looked up before looking back to the group.

"That's our ride, let's get going" Jade said tugging her bag onto her shoulder.

"Yeah" Tori said with a nod following her.

"Let's get this show on the road" Andre cheered as they got in line to board the plane.

They all laughed before walking onto the plane. Each took their seats on the plane. Tori sat next to Jade, Beck sat next to Trina while Cat, Robbie, and Andre took a middle row. Tori sat next to the window looking out as the plane started to taxi down the runway. She looked out at the city as the plane lifted off into the air. Slowly she turned to look at Jade who was looking at her.

"Well, we're about to start a new chapter in our lives, let's see how it plays out" Jade said smiling a bit as she relaxed into her seat.

XX

_**(New York City)**_

__"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Mindy, happy birthday to you" Marcus sung as he sat a cake down on the table. Marcus Williams looked at his adoptive daughter who sat at the head of the table.

His ebony skin shone in the light of the flickering flames. It was her sixteenth birthday and unlike most girls her age she didn't want some fancy party. He could tell she missed her father. He had made a deal with Damon Macready his old partner that if anything happened to him he would take his daughter. Both had served together but after Damon was framed for being a drug dealer he became something more. He had become Big Daddy, a vigilante who hunted the corrupt of the city. However he was killed and so Marcus staying true to his word took Mindy in.

Mindy Macready sat in front of her cake looking at the burning candles. Her blonde hair hung down her back and stopped in between her shoulders. Her blue eyes looked down, thinking of her father. She missed him terribly. She was once called Hit Girl, fighting alongside her father Damon. Now she was living with his long time friend. She was a beautiful girl with a thin and athletic body.

"Wish I could have saved you Daddy" she said softly before blowing out the candles.

"I know you miss your dad Mindy, but he's in a better place smiling down on you" Marcus said with a sigh before sitting down next to her.

"You don't really believe all that Heaven and Hell bullshit do you?" She questioned giving him an incredulous look.

"I believe that there's more to life than just this one" he said looking at her. "Come on, let's have some cake" he said preparing to cut a slice.

"No thanks, I'm going to bed" she said with a sigh as she pushed herself away from the table.

Marcus lowered his head before looking back at her as she ran up the steps. Slowly he got up and walked up the steps. Walking to the top of them he looked as Mindy shut her door. Walking over to it he prepared to knock on it but stopped. He looked at the door before sighing slightly. "Good night Mindy, happy birthday, I love you" he said to the door before walking away.

He made his way back down the steps coming to a stop at the bottom of them. He looked to his left to see a framed article from years ago. Walking over to it he stopped in front of it. It was the front page article from when he and Damon had made the largest drug bust in the city's history. That however was what caused Damon to get sent to jail.

Opening a drawer he pulled out a bottle of bourbon and filled a glass up. Walking over to a chair in his living room he sat down in it. He took a sip of the glass before sighing a bit. "Sure wish you were still around Damon" he said softly before turning the TV on.

XX

Mindy sat on the ledge of the roof. She had heard what Marcus had said. However it may have been comforting to hear it she still had the pain of missing her father. She had gotten her revenge, Frank D'Amico had been killed. It however did nothing to bring her father back from the dead. Her head was lowered as she thought about him.

"Happy Birthday baby doll" she heard a familiar voice say from her right. Sitting next to her was her father. He wore his plaid shirt and kaki pants and his glasses. His hair was thinning a bit in the front but he still had his mustache. His blue eyes looked over to her and he smiled at her.

"Hey daddy" Mindy said softly smiling a bit at him.

"It's your sweet sixteenth, why so glum? You know this is a milestone for kids" Damon said looking to her.

"You know why daddy" she spoke softly, fighting back tears that threatened to spill.

"I know baby doll, but we both knew that what we did, well there was no guarantee we would survive" her father said looking back out across the city. Slowly his attention drifted back to Mindy. "Do you remember what I made you promise?" He questioned gaining her attention.

"I do, That I'd never stop protecting this city" she replied looking to him.

"That's right Mindy, don't you ever forget it" he said looking at her from over his glasses.

"I won't daddy, I love you" she said throwing her arms around him.

"I love you too baby doll" he said softly hugging her back.

When she opened her eyes her father was gone. Breathing deeply she centered herself before standing up. The wind blew by kicking her hair up. She prepared to go back inside but stopped when she heard the wail of a police siren. Her attention quickly turned to look in the direction of the sirens. Smiling a bit she dropped off the roof. She disappeared into the shadows preparing to fulfill her promise to her father.

XX

An alarm clock rang in the morning and a hand lazily came out from under some covers. It was silenced before a low groan was heard. Posters of super heroes covered the walls and comic books littered the desk. Slowly the covers were removed off of a sleepy seventeen year old. He yawned before reaching over to grab his glasses. Putting them on he smiled a bit as he looked around his room.

This was Dave Lizewski, a thin and nerdy looking man. His hair was somewhat curly and short. His brown eyes looked around the room before he climbed out of bed. He had some muscles to him but for the most par he was a thin bodied man. His body bore scars, scars he received from when he was once known as Kick-Ass.

Four weeks ago he was that hero but he stopped. He had chose to pursue a future in art and so he got a scholarship to Manhattan School Of Performing Arts. He got up and dressed himself, it was his first day at the new school. He managed to get Mindy, his partner in crime fighting into the school. Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl were all the talk weeks ago. Now they had all but vanished off the radar.

Grabbing his backpack he made his way down the steps to find his father had already left for work. He grabbed some pop tarts and walked out the door. He didn't live very far from the new school. The walk was nothing for him, peaceful, quite, and quick. Walking down the street he heard a familiar cry of a motorcycle. Glancing over his shoulder he looked as a crotch rocket pulled up next to him.

"Hey Mindy, happy birthday" Dave said stopping to look at her.

"Hey, thanks" she said pulling her helmet off.

"You okay?" He asked walking up next to her.

"Fuck does it matter?" she growled looking to him as they walked into the parking lot.

"It matters because your my friend and I care about you" Dave said offering a kind smile to her.

Mindy scoffed a bit before laughing and shaking her head. She looked at him and snorted a bit and locked her bike down. "Since when did you become such a pussy?" She questioned smirking a bit as they made their way to the school.

Dave prepared to say something when suddenly he slammed into a woman. His hand shot out and grabbed her arm. His brown eyes looked to see a Latino dangling from his hand. She smirked at him as he returned the smirk to her.

"I am so sorry" he said brushing the beautiful woman off.

"It's cool, I'm new here" she replied with a short chuckle. "Well, me and my friends are."

"So are we, so where you guys from?" Dave asked as they started walking towards the school.

"LA, I'm Tori Vega" she said before turning to face a group of teens near the entrance. "That's Jade West, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, and finally my sister Trina Vega" she said pointing at each of them.

"LA?" Dave asked, earning a nod from Tori. "I'm Dave Lizewski and this is Mindy Macready" he said extending his hand to her. She took it shaking it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Dave" she said before looking to Mindy. "It's nice to meet you Mindy. Come on, join us" she said nodding back towards the group.

"Okay" he replied with a nod before looking to Mindy who just rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed them both.

"It's going to be a long ass year" she grumbled under her breath as they joined the group.


End file.
